The invention is in the field of capacitors formed in a multilayer structure, and in particular of capacitive dividers formed in such a structure.
The invention relates to a capacitive divider device designed to attenuate an input voltage, said device comprising electrodes formed on different levels of a multilayer structure separated by insulating layers, said electrodes including a first and second main electrode to apply said input voltage, and a common electrode to supply an attenuated voltage from said input voltage.
The invention also relates to a voltage sensor, a trip device module and an electrical protection apparatus provided with such a capacitive divider device.